When James Fell For Me
by Sparkles and Kenzie Evans
Summary: L/J FIC!! ALL RIGHT! Anyways, Lily sleeps a lot, pulls a prank. Ya know. Just read it and review. NO FLAMES PLEASE!


I'm so HAPPY!I'm finally a author!  
So heres a new fic. This time I really did got to Hogwarts and WRECK(there you go, who ever said I spelt that wrong!)everything,okiedokie? BUST!I'm just kidding,ok?  
  
This is about Lily and James,okie dokie? Is it me or do I say, okie dokie too much?  
  
When James Potter fell for Me  
  
Lily Evans lay on her bed staring at the cieling. Eva Johnson, her best friend, walked steadily into the room. Her face was red, and suddenly she burst out into giggles. "What's so funny?" Lily asked, turing her gaze to Eva. "Only that I know something you don't know." "And what would that be?" Lily asked,rolling to her side."Oh..I promised not to tell anyone." This made Lily mad. "WHAT CAN"T YOU TELL ME?" Lily asked, getting up. "Only that somebody likes you." Lily stood up. "Who?'  
"Oh, just someone."  
"Who?Eva!Tell me!"  
"Hes in Gryffindor."  
"Ok,that helps."  
"Doesn't it just?"  
Lily rolled her eyes and flopped back onto her back.  
  
***  
  
It was hours later when Lily realized she had fallen asleep, waking up. "Oh my gosh!" Jumping up Lily looked at the clock. It was six o'five. "Its almost past dinner time,"she told herself. Putting her hair in a messy ponytail,Lily ran down stairs.  
  
"There you are Lils!" Tammy cried. "You almost missed it." "Missed what?" Lily asked as she sat down. "This." Tammy pointed down the table. She saw James Potter, Sirius Black,and Remus Lupin. Their other friend Peter Pettigrew was in the hospital wing for some reason.  
But James and the other boys were all talking backwards, and everyone was having diffuculties under standing them. "Tahw os ynnuf?" Sirius was asking. "Heay?" Remus asked. "Siht si lla Ylil tluaf!" Lily started laughng.  
She stood up and started heading toward them.   
"Ylil!D'tahw uoy od?" "What? I can't understand you? Your talking backwards, Potter." "Tahw?" "Yes you are!"  
"On M'I ton!" Lily burst out laughing, slapping James's shoulder. "See ya." She left James standing there, flabbergasted. Lily walked back to her room, laughing the whole way.  
  
***  
Lily sat in the common room, a book in her hands. Eva was listening to her headset, and Tammy talking flirtaiously to Sirius and James. "I'm sorry about dinner," she said, flutter her eye lashes," but I couldn't help myself." Lily rolled her eyes to Eva, who rolled them back.   
"Well,"Lily said getting up, and stretching." I think I'm gonna go to bed. Eva care to come with me?" she asked. "Sure, I'll catch you up on gosip."  
They headed up the stairs. James eyes followed Lily the hole way. "Do you have a fling for Lily?" Tammy asked. "What?" he asked. "Yes you James. Do you have a filng for Lily Evans?" she asked loudly. "No," he answered a bit too quickly. "Ahhh, so you do!" "No I don't," he insisted. "I'm also going to bed. Good Night." He hurried up the stairs leaving Sirius looking at Tammy.  
  
Lily lay on her bed, for the second time today, except this time she couldn't sleep. Flopping onto her stomach, Lily reached for her wand and book. Getting up, she went down to the common room.  
  
Sitting down on a couch near the fire, she made herself comfortable. She didn't hear the portrait of the fat lady swing open,and the boys walk in. Lily gripped her book, looking up to see four boys that were standing there looking at her bewilered at her. "Er..uh, Lily what are you doing up?" James blurted out. "Reading?" she said. "Why?" "Last time I checked, It wasn't against the law to be reading," said Lily matter-of-factly.   
"Uh, it isn't..But..did you hear anything we were saying?"   
"No why?"  
"Just wondering."  
"What were you saying?"  
"Oh,nothing."  
"Yes you were!"  
"No I wasn't."  
"Were to."  
"Were not," James said, stepping up to Lily.  
"Were too."  
  
She put her hands on her hips, and persed her lips. "Well," she said,  
eyeing them suspiously. "I'm gonna go to bed,so..." She turned her heel and left, stalking up the stairs.  
James eyes followed Lily up the stairs. "You do have a fling for her," Sirius said smirking. "Uh..LOOK at the time! Gotta go!" James cried, running off. "Well.   
I think that Tammy's is right," Remus said. "James has a fling for Lily."  



End file.
